


Happiness in your arms

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Genitalia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Dating, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sort Of, Uncertainty, ace nines, android identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Connor is in a relationship with Hank and as happy as can be. Nines is dating Gavin but worries about the fact that he doesn't want to sleep with the human. 60 couldn't care less for romance and relationships but becomes jealous when his favorite fuckbuddy, Captain Allen, goes on a date with someone else.When the three androids get into an argument about the best way to lead a relationship, it leaves all of them wondering if they are truly happy with how things are between them and their partners and neither knows if there will be a happy ending...





	Happiness in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer for this chapter: I am not asexual myself (or at least I don't think I am) but was very interested in portraying Nines as asexual. If anything about my portrayal is off/offensive please tell me and I will do my best to fix it!

The front door opened with a click and Nines turned his head from where he was sitting on the couch. For the past hour, he had been deep in thought, contemplating matters of grave importance while his predecessors and roommates, Connor and 60, had been grocery shopping. The two RK800 units had just returned and were now chattering amongst themselves as they made their way to the living room, where Nines was waiting for them.

„Here, I got you something”, 60 told Nines with a wide grin and threw two items in his direction.

“I told him not to, but he wouldn’t listen”, Connor chimed in, carrying a bag of groceries – which mostly consisted of pouches of thirium – into the kitchen to put them into the fridge.

Nines frowned but caught the items 60 had thrown at him in mid-air, nonetheless. His frown only deepened when he got a good look at them and realized they were a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

“Very funny”, Nines muttered in reaction to 60’s wide grin and put both items down on the couch next to him.

“Oh, come on, don’t be so mopey!”, 60 whined as he sat down on top of the coffee table across from Nines, “It’s your fifth date with Gavin! I’m sure he’s about ready to pound you into the nearest mattress. Or let himself be pounded if what I’ve overheard Officer Chen saying is anything to go by.” Nines crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted as Connor re-entered the living room and handed each of them a thirium pouch.

“Don’t listen to him”, Connor said and sidled up to him on the couch, “Just because 60 jumps into every relationship dick first doesn’t mean you have to. Take your time. I’m sure if Gavin really likes you, he’ll wait until you’re ready.” Across from them, 60 took a sip from his thirium pouch and pointedly rolled his eyes.

“What else would a hopeless romantic like you say?”, 60 commented with a dismissive gesture, “I mean, your Lieutenant was probably glad about every day he got to get himself in line before you discovered your libido and he had to pop a little blue pill to even keep up with you.” Connor grabbed a pillow and threw it at 60 with a pout.

“Hank loves me. That’s why he waited until I was ready”, he insisted with an angry huff, “Besides, a relationship doesn’t have to constantly revolve around sex. It might be a foreign concept to you but simply spending time together can be just as fulfilling as intercourse.”

“If you say so”, 60 said, his voice indicating that he didn’t believe a word Connor said, “I’m not going to stop you if you think spending every night on an old couch, watching even older movies is the peak of what you can achieve in life. All I’m saying is that every guy who’s got even the tiniest spark of a libido left in him is gonna grow tired of you sooner or later if you don’t let him hit it at some point. I’d rather not take any chances and cut right to the chase. You know what I mean?”

“So what you’re saying is that you’re so completely uninteresting as a person that every guy you meet will get bored of you at some point if you don’t offer them sex?”, Nines asked, a cutting edge to his voice, “And to make sure they don’t leave too soon, you jump into bed with them the first chance you get to keep them entertained.” 60’s face fell for a split-second. Nines hadn’t wanted to cut quite so deep but his successor had been teasing him about the lack of sex in his budding relationship with Gavin so much in the past weeks that he had snapped. He wasn’t proud of the sick sense of satisfaction he felt at seeing the other RK model struggle to find the right words.

“I’m telling you the truth and because you don’t like it you call me a slut”, 60 retorted angrily, “I didn’t think you’d be so narrow-minded, Nines.”

“I didn’t call you anything”, Nines clarified with a roll of his eyes, “I simply held you to your own standards and wondered if you really think so lowly of yourself that you consider your body the only thing worthwhile you can offer a potential partner.” Nines could see that 60 was about three seconds away from hurtling his thirium pouch at him but the other android held himself back. Instead, he got to his feet with an angry huff.

“Think of me whatever you like”, he said haughtily, “I’m going for coffee with Captain Allen now, anyway. I got better things to do than let myself get dragged down by you two.” That being said, 60 sauntered out of the living room. A moment later the door to their flat closed behind him and Nines heaved a sigh of relief. Not three seconds later Connor asked to communicate via their mental link.

_“Don’t let 60 make you nervous “, _ his predecessor said immediately after Nines had opened the link, _“Take things at your own pace. I’m sure Gavin will wait until you’re ready.”_

_“But what if I’m never ready?”_, Nines asked.

He had never voiced that fear before, but it had plagued him for well over a week now. After his third date with Gavin, around the time 60’s teasing had begun, he had invested a good portion of his salary into genital components. Nines had noticed that, while he liked Gavin a lot, he had never once felt any desire to take things past the kissing and handholding they already engaged in. He had hoped that maybe once he had the components installed his libido would kick in. He had been beyond nervous as he had put his new cock and anus in place and waited for the installation process to be complete. But nothing had changed.

Maybe, Nines had thought, he needed to try them at least once to make him feel the desire he hoped to feel through them. So, on a night when both Connor and 60 were gone, he had locked himself in his room and had explored his genitalia. An hour and around six orgasms later, Nines had concluded that, while the sensation was certainly immensely enjoyable, he didn’t feel like repeating any of the things he had just done. Neither alone nor with a partner. He had kept the components on his body for a day or two more, hoping against hope that the sight of Gavin or something he did would arouse him at last, but everything had stayed the same. Now, Nines’ genitals were neatly stowed away in boxes at the back of his closet, collecting dust. And Nines had begun to wonder if something was wrong with him and if Gavin would still want him, even if he never wanted to sleep with him.

_“He’ll accept that too, I’m sure”_, Connor insisted, even though he sounded a lot less certain than before. They had both heard Gavin boast about the occasionally hook-up in the breakroom before he had started seeing Nines. So the possibility of Gavin being as equally uninterested in sex as Nines was, was extremely low. Connor tried a reassuring smile nonetheless and Nines returned it to cut the conversation short. He wasn’t in the mood to endlessly listen to Connor try and cheer him up, telling him that all his oddities and quirks wouldn’t matter to anyone if Nines didn’t let them matter.

Nines knew that he was fundamentally different from his predecessors and he was fine with that. The only thing that bothered him was that his differences manifested almost exclusively in ways that made him come off as socially awkward or extremely distant. He hadn’t been built with human integration in mind, he knew that, but that didn’t mean whoever designed him shouldn’t have at least programmed some social interactions protocols into him to allow him to deal with the world around him. As it stood, all Nines had to work with when it came to interaction with anyone was what his predecessors told him and a very unsatisfying system of trial and error. He had a very peculiar need for perfectionism programmed into him and to constantly have to apologize for yet another social faux pas undermined it at almost every corner.

Connor nudged his side and sent another comforting smile Nines’ way. Sometimes the RK900 model wished he could be more like his predecessors. He sighed and finally opened the thirium pouch Connor had handed him several minutes ago.

_“It’s going to be fine“_, Connor said once more before he closed their mental link and they lapsed into silence. Nines sipped away at his thirium, eyeing his predecessor out of the corner of his eye. He had a distinct feeling that something wasn’t right for Connor either but if he had closed down their connection it obviously meant that his predecessor wasn’t willing to talk about whatever was bothering him and preferred to mull it over in his head before mentioning his worries to anyone else. Nines tried giving Connor a smile of his own but if the brunet’s snort and giggle were anything to go by, his expression matrix must have glitched out again. Being a prototype surely had a lot of downsides, Nines thought with a sigh.

Several hours later he found himself in front of the large mirror in his bedroom, contemplating his reflection. Nines was dressed in a tight, black button-down and jeans. It was an outfit he was comfortable in, even though it was essentially his work outfit. At their second date, Gavin had told him that he didn’t have to dress up like this every time they saw each other, and Nines had explained that he felt the most relaxed in the clothes he was currently wearing. He owned a few t-shirts he had bought on a shopping spree with Connor and 60 but hardly ever wore them. Nines felt like they looked wrong and ridiculous on him, so they had been assigned a spot at the back of Nines’ closet and stayed there most of the time.

Underneath his clothes, Nines was also wearing his genital components and he wasn’t sure he was particularly happy about that fact. Mostly, because it felt like he was letting 60’s teasing get to him against his will. But in a way, he wanted it too, he argued with himself. He wanted to at least try and use them with Gavin, give the whole thing a chance. If it didn’t work out, he could at least say he tried everything and work on a solution from there on out. Still, Nines wasn’t too content with the attachment and kept reconsidering again and again. In the end, he ran out of time to change his opinion again and simply kept the attachment installed.

Nines smiled as he got into Gavin’s car and he hoped that his insecurity wasn’t too visible on his features or via his LED. But if anything showed, Gavin didn’t say mention it. Instead, he just leaned over and kissed Nines softly. The android was a little surprised at first since they usually didn’t employ physical intimacy to greet each other but he figured that on a fifth date that was only fair. He returned the kiss and allowed himself to relax a bit. Soon enough, though, his internal clock reminded him of the fact that they needed to get going or they would be late for the event they would be attending tonight.

“You have a good day?”, Gavin asked once they had finally separated and were on their way to the venue. Nines thought back to his debate with 60 and shrugged.

“I had a disagreement with 60 but aside from that it was alright”, he told Gavin and before the other could ask any more questions he asked: “How was your day, Gavin?” For the rest of their drive together Nines managed to steer the conversation away from himself and his problems. He didn’t want to think about them in the first place and the idea of talking about them with Gavin was terrifying, to say the least. When they finally arrived at their destination, one of Detroit’s planetariums, Nines heaved a small sigh of relief.

Gavin had been the one to suggest the activity for tonight. The planetarium was hosting a show that featured music and videos by a band he liked, and he had asked Nines to join him. Always interested in other people’s activities and particularly in the things Gavin enjoyed, Nines had agreed to come along. He hadn’t developed a taste in music yet and maybe listening to something Gavin liked would help. And even if Nines ended up hating the music, he still got to spend time with Gavin and that was always a good thing.

They sat down in two chairs that were right next to each other and Nines watched in amusement as Gavin spun his chair around and around like a child. It was moments like these that made Nines’ thirium pump pound impossibly harder in his chest from how much he adored Gavin. Just a few weeks ago he wouldn’t even have thought himself capable of such strong emotion, but he had proven himself wrong. Sometimes his feelings for Gavin seemed to suffocate Nines but, to his own surprise, he enjoyed it immensely.

Which made it all the harder to bear that he didn’t feel the slightest desire to sleep with Gavin. The man was attractive both subjectively and objectively and Nines was sure that he would be gentle with him, considering Nines was what humans called ‘a virgin’. But if he was truly honest with himself, no matter how much he loved Gavin and how sure he was that sex with him would be enjoyable, Nines couldn’t bring himself to want to sleep with Gavin. And he was afraid that admitting as much would hurt the man. Maybe Gavin wouldn’t understand it or take it the wrong way, think that Nines didn’t consider him desirable. It was that fear that kept Nines from telling anyone – except Connor this afternoon – how he felt. He himself was not at all bothered by his lack of sexual appetite but the idea of him hurting Gavin by being the way he was burned hot and painful inside him.

Every time Gavin looked at him, Nines felt guilty for keeping the truth from him. But at the same time, he was too afraid of hurting him to come clean. In the end, Nines had to drag himself away from his thoughts several times throughout the show. Each time, the only thing that brought some amount of consolation was the idea to sleep with Gavin tonight so he could at least say he had tried – even if it made his circuits tingle rather unpleasantly. Deep down, Nines knew that the only reason he should sleep with Gavin – or anyone, for that matter – should be that he actually wanted to but the android kept telling himself that maybe desire would finally come once they got started and that calmed him down a little.

After the show finally ended, Nines and Gavin stood outside the planetarium for a few moments, unsure of how to proceed.

“It’s not that late yet”, Nines finally said, swallowing his doubts and trying to seem cheerful, “And I haven’t seen Chickpea in a while. I miss her.” Gavin snorted at that and Nines couldn’t help but smile a little, too. Using Gavin’s cat to make up a reason to go home with the human might not have been the cleverest thing but from what the numbers in the corner of Nines’ HUD said, it was still highly likely to be successful.

“Yeah, I’m sure she misses you too”, Gavin replied with a grin before turning more serious, “That mean you want to go home with me?” He concealed what he actually wanted to know but the question was crystal clear to Nines. His thirium pump picked up its pace. This was possibly his last chance to back out and tell Gavin the truth and he knew that he should probably take it. It was the sensible thing to do and the best thing for both of them. And yet Nines found himself nodding and agreeing to what Gavin had asked.

“Alright, let’s go home, then”, Gavin announced and took Nines’ hand in his as they walked back to his car. Nines was glad that his hands didn’t get sweaty like a human’s likely would, but he was rather certain that his LED was shifting wildly between red and yellow by now. Gavin would probably interpret it as nerves, but Nines still tried to keep the LED turned away from him as much as possible without raising suspicion.

The ride back to Gavin’s place was uneventful and with every passing mile, the tubes in Nines’ stomach seemed to constrict further and further. His processors were running on full capacity and yet it felt like every second passed far too slowly – and yet entirely too fast. As much as Nines tried to reign himself in, he didn’t stand a chance against the raging storm of emotion, preconstructions, and panic. The only silver lining was that Gavin seemed happy and excited and that was all that mattered to Nines for the moment.

Neither said anything when they arrived in front of the apartment complex Gavin lived in and walked up the stairs to his flat. Gavin unlocked the door and as soon as both men had walked inside, Chickpea was already racing towards them, meowing loudly and begging for attention. Nines bent down and scratched her behind the ears for a few moments while Gavin put his jacket away. The moment he was done, Nines stood up again and decided that it was now or never.

Before he could change his mind or become overwhelmed by his insecurities again, he grabbed Gavin by his shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss. The human seemed surprised for a moment but soon returned the kiss. While Nines’ hands stayed where they were, Gavin’s strayed all across the android’s body. It felt nice as long as they stayed by his face, his shoulders, his back. But when one of Gavin’s hands cupped his butt and the other moved dangerously towards his crotch, Nines pulled away almost violently.

“Bedroom”, he panted, before Gavin could ask why he had ended their kiss so suddenly. The man nodded, took Nines’ hand and guided him through the living room and into his bedroom. It was nice and under any other circumstances, Nines would have probably complimented Gavin on his taste. But as it was, he was too far in his own head to do much more than sit down at the edge of the bed stiffly and pull Gavin down next to him. Their lips met in another kiss that was just as needy and urgent as the one before that. Again, it was fairly enjoyable until Gavin’s hands started wandering and threatened to expose the fact that Nines wasn’t aroused in the slightest. Just like the last time, Nines ended their kiss abruptly. This time, he turned his head to avoid having to look Gavin in the eyes.

“What’s wrong?”, Gavin asked, voice rough and breathy. It should have done things to Nines, make him want to ravish his boyfriend. But no arousal ensued, and it only threw Nines deeper into his spiral of self-doubt and uncertainty.

“Nothing”, he lied through gritted teeth and tried to initiate another kiss. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk. But Gavin pressed a firm hand to Nines’ chest and held him at a distance.

“Hey, I might not have all that fancy processing power you have but I have great intuition and right now it’s telling me something’s wrong with you”, Gavin insisted, his eyes searching Nines’. The android kept averting his gaze, seeing his own stress levels rise to near-critical levels as he felt Gavin tense next to him. They sat in silence for several long moments but finally, Nines couldn’t bear it anymore.

“I don’t want to sleep with you”, he admitted, voice just above a whisper. He lifted his head just a little to see relief flood through Gavin and a crooked smile appear on his face.

“That’s fine, baby”, Gavin assured him, running a soothing hand over Nines’ cheek, “We can take this slow. No need to rush into things.”

“I might not ever…”, Nines began but interrupted himself quickly to clear his throat and fight down the tears that were prickling in his eyes, “Maybe I’ll never want to sleep with you.” Nines hated being so emotional. He wasn’t made to exist in a state of uncertainty or self-doubt but here he was. And with deviancy, there was only one way to deal with the frustration of not having a clear answer and that was allowing an excess of emotion, whether he liked it or not.

“What do you mean?”, Gavin asked after a few beats of silence. Nines saw his stress-levels skyrocketing and he felt like he was certainly going to lose him for good now. It drove such pain into Nines’ chest that he almost had to force himself to continue to speak.

“I don’t experience sexual need or desire”, Nines admitted weakly, “I tried to feel them by myself, I even bought and installed genital components because I hoped once I had those, I would want to have sex with you. But I don’t. I don’t feel a desire to sleep with you – or anyone else for that matter. I’m sorry, Gavin.” Gavin had been very quiet and calm until now but at Nines’ last words he suddenly became agitated. He cupped the android’s face in his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes.

“There is nothing you have to be sorry about or need to apologize for, Nines”, he said firmly, “Sexuality is different for everyone and not wanting to have sex is perfectly fine and normal, too. You don’t owe me sex just because we’re dating, you understand?” Nines nodded and the prickling of tears in his eyes that had ceased for a few blissful seconds was back with a vengeance. He felt like he didn’t deserve Gavin or the kindness he extended to him, given he was going to deprive him of an essential part of his life for the foreseeable future.

“C’mere”, Gavin muttered and pushed Nines to lie down on top of the grey bedsheets before lying down next to him and pulling him into his arms. Nines didn’t hesitate one second and wrapped his arms around Gavin, calming down significantly as soon as he was close to him. One of Gavin’s hands found its way into Nines’ hair and ran through it in soft strokes that almost made the android drowsy with how quickly they drained him of most of his pent-up stress and worries. They lay in silence for a long while, just holding each other close in the semi-darkness of the bedroom.

“So, are you okay with me probably never wanting to sleep with you?”, Nines asked softly after a while. All of Gavin’s behavior up to this point suggested that he had no problem with it but the android needed to hear him say it. A small spike of doubt wedged its way into his chest when he felt Gavin’s stress levels go up a bit. Then, Gavin let go of him and scooted back on the bed to be able to look him in the eyes.

“Look, I’m not going to say sex doesn’t matter to me because it obviously does”, Gavin said and Nines nodded slowly, “But you mean a whole lot to me, so we’ll find a way to make this work, okay?” Nines nodded again, then felt a single tear run down his cheek. Gavin wiped it away with his thumb and suddenly the floodgates were open. Nines had never cried so hard or for so long before, but it felt so liberating that he just couldn’t find it in himself to stop. All through it, Gavin caressed him gently and whispered reassuring words into the space between them. For all that Nines had thought him emotionally constipated and lacking in empathy when they first met, he now had to completely revise his opinion. He had seen Gavin’s softer side before but never this much or this intimate.

It seemed like hours until Nines finally calmed himself. He wiped at his eyes and when his gaze met Gavin’s, he smiled softly. The way Gavin smiled back told Nines that this time his facial expression matrix hadn’t failed him.

“Thank you”, he said softly, voice shaky from crying so long. Gavin immediately shook his head.

“You don’t need to thank me”, he insisted, “Accepting your partner the way they are is just basic human decency.” When Nines said nothing in return, Gavin leaned in and kissed him softly. Nines melted against him and it was the first time in weeks that he could thoroughly enjoy a kiss. The uncertainty and fear that kissing would inevitably lead to demands for more were finally gone and Nines allowed himself to revel in the feeling of Gavin’s lips on his. They stayed like this for as long as they could, until Gavin was thoroughly breathless, and Nines’ internal fans were having trouble keeping him cool enough.

“Come on, let’s get a little more comfortable”, Gavin suggested eventually and sat back up to shrug off his shirt. Nines did the same and began to unbutton his shirt. He was distracted by Gavin struggling out of his jeans, though. Mainly, because it looked ridiculous to see him fumbling and flailing out of the garment without having to get off the bed. But also, because Gavin’s body was a sight to behold. Nines had always suspected that a lot of work went into maintaining a physique like his and now saw his suspicions confirmed. Gavin’s body was all toned muscle and strength. If he didn’t know for sure that Gavin was human, Nines would accuse Cyberlife of building a needlessly attractive android this time around.

Eventually, Gavin was naked except for his briefs and Nines had barely managed more than opening the buttons on his shirt. When he saw, Gavin gave him a self-assured smirk and settled back on the bed. Nines hurried to get out of his clothes, now, and then sat down next to Gavin, unsure if what he wanted to ask more than anything would be appreciated.

“Can I touch you?”, he dared ask after a few beats of silence. His hands were already hovering over Gavin’s chest.

“Sure, whatever you want”, Gavin answered, still grinning from ear to ear. Nines had expected to find it annoying but instead, he found it endearing. Not wanting to wait for another invitation, his hands went to work.

He started his careful exploration of Gavin’s chest. His pectorals were just as firm as Nines had expected them to be and the coarseness of his chest hair against the android’s synth skin was an interesting sensation. Nines’ hands moved up to Gavin’s collarbone, to his shoulders, and down his arms, until they reached his hands. The sensation of powerful muscles moving underneath his skin was the same every time but it still flooded Nines’ sensors with new input with every millimeter more he touched. Notifications popped up left and right on Nines’ HUD and at some point, it was almost challenging to catalog all the data, review it and stow it away without causing significant lag in his processors. Still, Nines went on with his exploration.

Up until this point he had mostly avoided getting too close to any obviously erogenous zones. When his fingers grazed the soft skin of Gavin’s lower belly, he knew he was dangerously close to one now and wasn’t sure how to proceed. On one hand, he couldn’t deny that he was curious to find out what Gavin felt like _down there_, to get to know how soft the skin on the insides of his thighs would be and see how he looked naked. On the other hand, even as close as his hands were to Gavin’s length, he felt no desire to go beyond a few exploratory touches. And Nines doubted that Gavin would enjoy being touched in that particular region of his body if Nines didn’t also plan on stimulating him afterward.

Tension rose between them as Nines’ hands rested low on Gavin’s belly, the android unsure of how to proceed. In the end, he decided to simply move his hands back upwards and a little to the side. When his fingers grazed a particular spot close to Gavin’s ribcage, the man snorted suddenly and beat his hands away.

“Stop, I’m ticklish!”, Gavin all but squeaked, giggling and holding his sides. Nines had been confused by his reaction at first but once he knew what it was, his racing processors calmed down again. With a mischievous grin, he stored the information away for later. Gavin must have seen the look on his face because he slumped back in defeat and muttered: “I’m doomed, aren’t I?”

“I’m definitely going to use that knowledge to my advantage”, Nines teased before finally settling down by Gavin’s side once more, “If that’s your doom or not is entirely up to you.” Gavin snorted again, then turned from his back onto his side to look Nines in the eyes.

“You good?”, he asked almost shyly, and Nines couldn’t help but smile as he nodded.

“Very”, he told his partner confidently, “You were far more understanding than I had initially assumed, and I can’t thank you enough for it.”

“I already told you, you got nothing to thank me for”, Gavin replied easily but with a content smile on his face, nonetheless.

“I want to, though”, Nines insisted and to prevent any further discussion, he leaned in and kissed Gavin. Their kisses now felt a thousand times better than any they had exchanged before. Knowing that Gavin accepted him the way he was and still held onto him and cherished him was more than Nines had dared to hope for. Still being allowed close to him but without the fear of disappointing him at some point was pure bliss and Nines would hold onto it for as long as he was allowed to.

They continued kissing for an indeterminate amount of time. At first above the sheets, then, when Gavin started to get cold, Nines spread the sheets above them. Underneath the fabric, their bodies were closely entangled, and Nines couldn’t get enough of that contact. Only when Gavin became too tired to go on did they eventually part. Gavin nestled into Nines’ arms, where he dozed off after a while. Not long after he had fallen asleep, Nines started his stasis protocol. But not without thinking about how happy he was to be with someone, who accepted him so completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes chapter one. Next one will be Hankcon (hopefully).  
Comments and kudos are much appreciated! You can also say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
